


Junior Year at Hollywood Arts Highschool Rewritten

by alexcrycrycry



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Glee, PAW Patrol, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Victorious (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcrycrycry/pseuds/alexcrycrycry
Summary: The various stories of the Hollywood Arts High School students unfold during Jade West, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro and Sinjin Van Cleef's junior year.
Relationships: Andre Harris/Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Holly Vega/Husband's Coworker, Trina Vega/Mitch McConnel
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liz Gillies Missing Eyebrows](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Liz+Gillies+Missing+Eyebrows).



Chapter 1: Jade's First Day

* * *

Jade West walked into school. It was her first day as a junior at Hollywood Arts.

She walked in and saw Sinjin seductively leaning up against her locker.

"How was your summer break?" Sinjin said "Are you still a virgin?"

Jade screeched at the top of her lung and pulled out scissors threateningly. Sinjin screamed and ran away. 

Jade west glanced to her left and noticed Andre Harris had just gotten an erection. It seemed to be about 5 inches long.

Jade walked over to Andre and said "Does this have anything to do with Sinjin?"

"No," Said Andre, "I was actually thinking about Beck."

Jade looked Andre up and down, "Wow, looks like I've got some tough competition." She turned on the heel of her edgy black leather studded boots with fish nets socks and 4 inch platforms and walked away as the bell to first period rang.

* * *

Jade walked into her first period class and noticed a teacher she didn't recognize. She was wearing a shirt that had a picture of pepe the frog on it that said 'Poggers' above the drawing of the frog.

Jade scoffed at the sight of this woman, and turned around to see Burf posting to The Slap!.

Burf, Sinjin's ex and the head of the student council, noticed Jade's colorful hair and suddenly said an unsavory word, assuming that she was gay.

Jade chose her next move carefully; she slowly turned away on the heel of her edgy black leather studded boots with fish nets socks and 4 inch platforms and took two steps then quickly spun on the heel of her edgy black leather studded boots with fish nets socks and 4 inch platforms and landed a hard kick on his crotch with her edgy black leather studded boots with fish nets socks and 4 inch platforms.

Burf was in pain. He furiously screamed "Insolence! You are banned from first period actors workshop for the next week! Additionally, I am mandating you break up with Beck or you shall be expelled!"

Jade stormed out of the first hour class on her edgy black leather studded boots with fish nets socks and 4 inch platforms and turned into the hallway and sees none other than the Trina Vega.

Feeling a sudden rush of emotion overcome her, Jade starts crying to Trina. "I have been mandated to break up with Beck!" She sobbed. "Now, Andre will finally have a chance to fuck him! I'm so sad Trina!"

Trina said nothing, she was mesmerized by the edginess of her edgy black leather studded boots with fish nets socks and 4 inch platforms.

"Trina! This is serious! What are you doing staring at my edgy black leather studded boots with fish nets socks and 4 inch platforms!" Jade exclaimed in frustration. "You know what Trina? You are no help. That's why you're going to be a super senior."

Trina began to drool.

"Trina! There is no time to drool. I have to save my relationship with Beck or I'll be expelled." Jade declared.

Trina finally found the strength to pull her eyes away from her edgy black leather studded boots with fish nets socks and 4 inch platforms and looked Jade in the eyes. "Okay, Tori's friend. I think the best course of action right now is a makeover!" Trina said eagerly.

"I don't see how that will help, but I don't know what else I can do right now." Jade replied, "I don't want to see that god awful shirt from that substitute teacher ever again."

Jade and Trina set off to find the missing boyfriend.

* * *

That day after school Jade went to the Vega residence, where she found Mrs. Vega in the midst of an affair with her husband's coworker. Jade shrugged it off and went to Trina's bedroom for her makeover. 

Jade pushed past the strings of beads that held Trina's room closed. Upon her entrance, Jade looked around and saw numerous posters of movies with Trina's face plastered over the leads. "Huh," Jade said to herself, "I guess that's what Trina does with her free time when she isn't getting into plays."

"I heard that!" Trina exclaimed. "You are such a slutty hoey slutty slut sometimes!" Trina announced. "Okay, now let's now do the makeover." Trina said.

Trina noticed a body on her bed. She got flashbacks to eight grade. Trina turned the body over and the body didn't respond. Being an EMT, Trina knew to check the body's pulse and there was none. The body was dead. Turns out they were in a graveyard.

"How did we get here?" Jade exclaimed. 

"It's all a part of the makeover," said Trina smiling mischievously.

Jade looked around her surroundings in the desolate cemetery. "Alright Trina, where do we begin then?"

Trina looked at her and said "First, we got to get you into some new clothes." She turned to an open grave on her left. 

Trina opened the grave and pulled out the body of politician Mitch McConnel. She intimately removed the black tux from his corpse, and turned to Jade and demanded she put it on.

"Mitchy that's no good. How will the business live on?" Trina said soothingly to the corpse.

"What does this have to do with my makeover?" Jade asked, "I thought I was trying to get Beck back."

Trina turned on her and anger flashed red in her eyes. "Just put on the damn dress Jade." she snarled.

Jade was utterly dumbfounded at how horribly Trina was treating her. She pulled out her Pear Phone and went on to the Slap! to check Beck's page. The most recent post was a picture of Beck and Andre kissing while waiting in line at a Starbucks. Jade began to quake with sexually infused frustration. 

Trina started to affectionately kiss Mitchy's dead body. It was wrong, but it felt so right.

Jade was so overwhelmed she did not know what to do. She texted her dear friend Sinjin and asked what he thought she should do.

Jade knew that both 4:18AM and 4:18PM was declared as Sinjins "Private time," so she didn't expect an immediate response. She turned at Trina, rolled her eyes, and made her way out of the graveyard; stomping loudly with her edgy black leather studded boots with fish nets socks and 4 inch platforms on the holy, sacred ground.

As Jade closed the door to Trina's room, she witnessed Mrs. Vega wearing a SpongeBob onesie and her husbands naked coworker cuddling while watching the Glee cover of the Thong Song which Will Schuster sang to Emma Pillsbury's fetus. In complete frustration, Jade whipped out her scissors, dashed over to the TV, and slashed it into an indiscernible number of pieces. 

Jade began to cry. "First Sinjin leaves me on delivered, and now I'm forced to watch Glee? How much worse can this day get?" Cried Jade.

Jade stormed towards the backdoor of the Vega residence, but in the haze of her tears she mistook the fridge door for the back door and opened that door instead. Tori Vega's deceased corpse toppled on top of her, and Jade fell to ground under its weight.

In this moment, Jade could do very little but recall an episode of Paw Patrol. She thought about the time the dog cop did a funny on the television. She took this as an opportunity to laugh, and the tears were no longer streaming down her face. She could see clearly, and noticed that it wasn't Tori's body, but it was actually Sinjin who was masturbating in the Vega households fridge. Sinjin has yet to say anything.

* * *


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

* * *

The fridge was surprisingly warm, which surprised Sinjin. But then he realized that the Vegas were actually in deep poverty. On his phone, he had pulled up an A03 fanfic that read "Erotic boat sex. A crossover between the hit Disney series 'Boats' and 'Louis and Clark'."

When the fridge door opened, Sinjin's phone dropped onto the floor. Immediately, he tackled Jade down to the floor, regardless of the fact that he is naked AF! He did not think she could handle the brilliance of the 1800s and Peter Griffin's wife(Wow! Objectifying women on international women's day!).

A sudden and high pitch screech from Jade awoke Sinjin from a horny haze, which allowed him to see a fury stricken upon her face.

"Sinjin what the hell are you doing in the Vega residence's fridge?" She exclaimed.

Sinjin thought for a moment, then, obviously, "It's 4:18! That's daddy's personal time!" he said with a wink.

Mr. Van Cleef picked up his phone to see it shattered in a million pieces, frozen on the fanfic he was reading. 

"What are you reading?" Jade asked curiously. She took the phone from Sinjin to see what he was reading, completely disregarding the fact that he was ass-naked.

As Jade read about the boat penetration, her penis began to become erect. 

Jade's penis got so large that it broke through her pants, and her toes turned into erect penises, all 10 of which broke through her edgy black leather studded boots with fish nets socks and 4 inch platforms.

"Damnit Sinjin! Those were my favorite boots. I loved the boots with edgy black leather studded boots with fish nets socks and 4 inch platforms," she exclaimed.

"Aw jeez, I'm sorry!" Sinjin replied. Then, he closed the door of the warm Vega fridge, returning to his little realm.

Jade turned around on her edgy black leather studded boots with fish nets socks and 4 inch platforms, and found herself in the middle of an abandon mall. Hovering two feet above the ground, she found Gato Valentina.

Jade took in her surroundings, it seemed she was in The Back Rooms. She found a large standing mirror propped up against one of the walls, her reflection showed that she had her season two eyebrows and her dick toes retracted(like the wolverine) due to the reality shift.

After starring in the mirror, Jade looked up to find Cat hanging from chains. 

"Help! Sinjin's got me trapped in his fridge dimension!" she screamed. 

"Yeah this has happened before, it's cool." Jade replied calmly, "Did you see Beck and Andre and dating now?" she asked.

Understanding the laws of this reality, Jade prayed to the gods of this reality, Sinjin's father the dark lord 'a pk,ep', who answered his prayers and granted her a Zupas grilled cheese sandwich and a zesty pair of edgy black leather studded boots with fish nets socks and 4 inch platforms.

Jade heard a thud. "Sinjin!" Sinjin and Burf(Sinjin's ex who called Jade a homophobic slur) "Daddyyyyy! You're ruining this! What are you doing here?" Sinjin said to his papi.

The demon sighed "Sorry son, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your school friends. Is this the girl from your Louis and Clark fanfic?"

"No!" screamed Sinjin, "Go back on Pinterest old man!"

The dark god screamed, "You do not get to treat me like that son!" and then turned Sinjin into a puppet. 

The dark god has disappeared, and Jade noticed this new puppets form has changed drastically. He had decentishly long black hair, was about 1 foot tall, and was accompanied by a teenage boy who claimed to be a 'Robbie Shaprio'. They were wearing matching T-Shirts that said 'Clime' on them.

Then Gato Valentina walked out of the room and into a Hot Topic, she took her laugh and then she pulled out a gun and promptly robbed the store. The manager, who happened to be that hot pizza guy that Trina tried to get with in one episode, was supes upset about this, yet gave her all the money in the cash register. But that wasn't enough for Gato Valentina. 

Gato Valentina walked out of the stome as "We're nothing" by Clime blasted on the intercom of the Hot Topic as the Hot Topic went up in flames.

Jade thought to call the fire department, but unfortunately the only phone she had was Sinjin's shattered Pear Phone which has the Louis and Clark fanfic pulled up on it.

"Aw nards," she said nonchalantly, and walked away casually.

As the Hot Topic burned down, a young girl named Britney S Pierce ran out wearing a Panic! at The Disco shirt.

Meanwhile, in the security camera room inside the mall, the Purple Guy was guy was having sex with a young man in a wheelchair named Artie Abrams. They appeared to be rubbing Vapo Rub on each other. So, yeah, that's why no one else is gonna call the fire department.

But enough of all of this. Jade west was sitting in the mall as chaos was erupting around her. She was so confused and frustrated in the crowded mall. She let out a roar and a yell, and turned to the young disheveled holding a burnt Panic! at the Disco T-shirts, her pupils dilated the the size of small blueberries. Then, Britney S Pierce looked at jade and her eyes also became the size of small blueberries. Then, they extended their arms towards each other and said "We were meant to be together!"

In their embrace, one of them had an epiphany. "We need to get out of here! The smoke is getting too heavy to breathe!" So they run towards the exit doors, and back in the security room Purple Guy and Artie Abrams see Tik Tok Willy Wonka drooling over a body pillow, which had Erin's(From attack on titan season 3 part II) titan form on it, in the anime store, as the camera covers with smoke. 

"Wait!" cried Britney S Pierce. Since the Hot Topic is burning down, I have to shoplift one thing before I lose it forever. She ran inside to get the Dan and Phil go outside book, but while she is in the building is completely decimated, like in Big Hero 6. 

"No!" Screamed Jade West.

The force from the explosion propels Britney S Pierce's body so fast in hard that it crossed into the real world, and it landed fast and hard into an open grave to Mitch McConnel's dead body. Her true soulmate. At their funeral, Tik Tok Willy Wonka from Chamber Choir, and president of Eleven Men's acapella and the glee club, sing "Please Stay."

The purple guy from FNAF ran out of the security camera room and saw the hot topic explode. He did not care, and he began to sing seminol Broadway classic "Thank, U Next" by Indie Rock Icon Gato Valentina, as he walked out of the building then spontaneously died and fell to the floor.

Jade was distraught. Everywhere around her, there was nothing but death and destruction. She started to think that she might be the problem with this world. But then she this specific world was a weird fridge inside the Vega residence, being maintained by Sinjin and his dad 'j gladjngjeglj.' She then decided to leave this world.

* * *

Jade closed her eyes, and when she opened them she fell onto the ground of the Vega residence. She started to cry, for she mourned the death of the Hot Topic she once loved. She waddled past Tori's mom and her dad's coworker, to get to the funeral. 

Like in all times of great distress, Jade pulled out TheSlap.com in the middle of the funeral. She saw Andre post on his Slap! story "Streaks! DHMU. Just broke up with Beck." Jade laughed, how embarrassing, he posted his streaks to his main story. 

But better than that, she now had another chance with Beck to fix their relationship and her status as a student at Hollywood Arts.

* * *


End file.
